The Rise of the Orange Fox
by Yukiflower
Summary: after five years of his supposed death Naruto returns but hes not exactly the way he was before. my first story so ya here it goes huh XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok so this is my first story I'm not going to write huge authors notes so here it goes hope you enjoy XD

P.S: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Thank you

The rain was pouring down as she stood there just looking at the stone. Of the hundreds of names on it there was one she couldn't get her eyes off of. She always came here, but today was special. Today was the anniversary of Naruto's death.

"Why?" was the only question that came to her mind.

"It's not fair why did you leave?" it has been five years since Naruto died and every time she came here she replayed the events in her head. She hated it but the memory always came flooding to her. Suddenly a familiar chakra signal approached.

"Sakura" the voice said

"Kakashi-sensei" It was a sign of recognition and nothing more

"I thought I'd find you here come on let's get you home" it was a ritual they always do. It would always be raining on this particular day, as if the sky was crying for the fallen hero. Sakura would be out in it reminiscing on _that_ day and Kakashi would find her and bring her home to Ino.

"Ah there she is thank you Kakashi-sensei" said Ino

"It was my pleasure"

As Kakashi left Ino had brought the sulking and soaked Sakura into the house. She made some tea while Sakura got on some dry clothes.

"Sorry for worrying you like that Ino I-I just needed t-to think"

"It's alright I just wanted to make sure you were safe we are roommates after all"

Sakura smiled the first time that day but it seemed out of place, it was the anniversary of his death after all. The unfortunate events of that day five years ago rushed into her head.

-flashback-

"N-Naruto please hold still I need to heal this wound" Sakura said with a shaky voice. Though the fox was helping it didn't seem enough to heal the almost fatal wound Sasuke inflicted on him.

"Haha I'll be alright Sakura-chan don't worry"

"Hn how persistent we are, I thought for sure that would have killed you"

"Sasuke stop this madness you'll never complete your ambitions and you know that please its not to late to come back" Sakura said with teary eyes.

"HA! You actually think after all of this after all I have accomplished I'd want to come back to your pathetic village!"

"It's yours too Sasuke!" Naruto yelled weakly

"Hn dobe I'd hardly call it my village anymore"

Naruto began to stand up "that's it teme I'm bringing you to the village DEAD or ALIVE whether you like it or not"

"N-Naruto…"

"Sorry Sakura but I can't let him get any closer to the village I understand I you'll hate me after this bu..."

"No I agree with you" Sakura interrupted "he needs to go down once and for all"

"HA YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!" yelled Sasuke "ILL CRUSH YOU BOTH"

That's when everything seemed to slow down for Sakura just as Sasuke was about to perform his largest fire justsu an orange blur came out of nowhere and tackled him. Sasuke pulled out his katana and charged it with lightning chakra and Naruto a kunai with wind. They clashed and Sasuke fell.

At first all she felt was relief but just then the cliff of the mountain they were fighting on gave way.

"NARUTOOOO!" Sakura yelled but all she could do was watch as he and Sasuke plunged to theie death.

-End Flashback-

All she could do was watch, WATCH and she called herself a ninja. 'I'm so weak and pathetic' she thought 'why, why him'

"Come on Sakura lets go to bed"

Sakura put down her full cup of tea went to her room to have another sleepless night.

**A/N:**

Alright thanks for reading I'll try to update ASAP so please review I'd like some kind of feedback thank until next time this is Yuki Flower signing out XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys I'm back ok so any way I just want to say I know last chapter was really short sooo I'll try to make this one longer ok so yea here ya go XD

P/S: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Thank you

Two figures walked towards Konoha one was a hooded man, the hood most covered his face so as to only see his mouth, with a large black cloak that went to his ankles and an orange trim. He was about 6'3 and looked very fit. Behind him he had a rather large katana with a black hilt that had an Orange fox on it, its nine tails rapping around the hilt. Next to the man is what seemed to be an oversized fox. It was orange and was about three times the size of a normal wolf. They walked slowly through the muddy, rainy road.

The man sighed "man this is taking too long, how much time until we get there do you think Kyuubi"

"**Mmm have I not taught you anything boy, patience we will be there soon**" said Kyuubi. The man quickly became quiet and lost in his own thoughts. He was worried, worried as he had not been the village he had and still calls home for five years. The man was not quite sure how people would take their greatest hero who was supposed to by dead, all of a sudden come back to life. While he was pondering on how to go about things he noticed Kyuubi slow down. The man looked up to see the familiar site of the red gates of Konoha.

* * *

><p>To say Konohamaru and Udon were bored was an understatement. They had only taken the main gate watch for two reasons. One: Kotetsu and Izumo, the usual gate watchers were out sick and Two: everyone else was on a freaking mission. Konohamaru thought that making Chunin would be fun but now he was stuck here doing what he thought was low work.<p>

"GAH! This is sooo boring what kind of person would want this job anyway!" he shouted

"Konohamaru this is actually a very important position. Without us Konoha would never guarded as safely." Udon stated a matter of factly.

"Ya ya, it's just that the only exciting part of the day is when someone actually comes to the village and so far only three merchants and one small caravan have come." he sighed once again.

"Hey look at that, someone is coming this way" said Udon with excitement

"Is it another merchant?" asked Konohamaru with boredom. Two figures were coming closer towards the gate when he felt a familiar chakra. It was enormous 'it can't be he's supposed to be dead' Konohamaru thought. As they reached the gate Konohamaru and Udon stood in front of them "halt" Udon said "state your name and purpose."

The two figures looked at each other before the fox nodded at the man. The man looked at them with a smile.

"Why Udon-kun, Konohamaru-kun do you not recognize me, your old boss"

"Huh" was all Konohamaru could say as the man began to take off his hood, with his smile still in place, he revealed his golden blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

"It's me Naruto"

* * *

><p>He'd have to say this is almost exactly what he had expected from people. When Konohamaru had first saw him he refused to accept it, calling Naruto a fake and a liar. That he should be put to death for impersonating Konoha's favorite hero. After a little convincing and a little persuasion on Udons part Konohamaru decided to bring Naruto to the Hokage. Naruto only requested that he was allowed to keep his hood on for the mean time. While walking to the Hokage tower Naruto noticed that the mountain with the hokages had changed once again. This time instead of Tsunade being the last head it was… "Kakashi-sensei!" said in surprise.<p>

"Ya he became Hokage a few months after your… urm… death" explained Udon as Konohamaru still refused to talk to Naruto.

"What happened to Tsunade-baa chan?" asked Naruto fearing the worst.

"She retired claiming she couldn't take any more deaths after the war." This time it was Konohamaru yet he looked a little lost in thought. Naruto sighed in relief he turned to his companion. Kyuubi nodded once again. Due to them still technically being connected they could somewhat have a telepathically conversation. Before they had reached a very popular area in Konoha Kyuubi had shrunk to a small size fox and jumped up on Naruto's shoulder. Having seeing this Udon decided to ask "So um Naruto who and what is that you have on your shoulder?"

"I cannot really give much information until I talk to the Hokage but I have made a summoning pack with the foxes and this one here usually likes to stay out and help me out a lot. He's kinda like how Akamaru is with Kiba."

They soon reached the Hokage tower. 'Well here it goes huh Kyu-kun' Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

**_ 'Stop it with those horrible nicknames kit you know I hate them'_ **the Kyuubi growled back. Naruto snickered 'yep _here goes nothing.'_

A/N: And cut that's a rap hope you guys liked it I did my best any way rate and review please thanks Yuki flower is out XD!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**ok first I wanna say thank you so much for all the great reviews they have been a really booster, sorry for such a wait for this chapter though took a while to upload it, anyway this chapter had sorta come from an inspiration so ya here ya go!

P.S: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

><p>Unlike all of the other great hokages before him Kakashi had not fallen to the jobs greatest enemy of paperwork. For he had discovered the ultimate solution, Kage Bunshin no justu. He figured it out once when he was reminiscing on old time and when he was helping Naruto with his raseshurikan. Naruto, how he missed that knucklehead. Sometimes he help but feel at fault, he had gotten there late, he was always late. But now was not a time for regret. Although he had a kage bunshin to help him he still needed to look over some new missions. They were mainly C and D ranked, nothing a Genin couldn't handle.<p>

That's when he herd it, that voice oh so familiar talking to the secretary, Konohamaru, seeming to be a little riled up. 'Hmm I wonder what this is about.' he thought. That's when three people, and one little fox, (Kyuubi still being in a smaller form) arrived.

"Konohamaru, Udon what brings you here today? And who is this?" Kakashi asked

"Hokage-sama, this man came from the main gate claiming to be a former ninja of this village." Udon replied

"Oh and which rouge ninja are you then?" Kakashi ask gesturing at Naruto.

"I am not a rouge sir nor a missing nin or anything else you wish to call me." Naruto stated

"Then what should I call you hmm?"

"Well you can call me a number of things." Naruto stated "like knucklehead, goofball, baka, dobe" he began taking off his hood. "but most of all you can call me ….. Naruto"

As his hood was now officially off you could see his wide grin looking at his sensei. As Kakashi just sat there silently. At first he didn't know how to respond then silently he whispered, "Naruto?"

"haha that's right sensei how ya been?" said person asked reverting back to some of his old habits

After a few minutes Kakashi finally gained control "but how, why?" he asked the question the others had also wondered.

"Well" Naruto began "it started like this"

-Flash back-

This was it, this was how he was going to die. This is the thought that went into Naruto's head as he plunged into the water. He had no chakra left as he had used it with his last attempt to destroy Sasuke. He was glad though as he was able to take him out before he died. As he hit the water he felt darkness begin to take over, yet right before he gave into it he felt he herd the Kyuubi. **" You little brat how could you just let us die like rats! I'll get out of here you watch and when I do I'll destroy everything!" **the Kyuubi yelled and fought to try and escape but right when he was, chains came out of no where and rapped themselves around the giant fox. **" YOU! But how? Kushina was the only one who new this!" **the Kyuubi tried desperately to escape when Naruto finally materialized he seem worn out and ready to give. "This… will be it…Kyuubi if I'm going… your coming…with me!"

Naruto made sure he held onto the Kyuubi as he finally let the darkness take him. Yep this was it for him and he was ok with that at least he had died a hero. Ha ya a hero he liked the thought of that. Naruto sunk deeper into the abyss.

Yet something was off he felt something coming his way. That was impossible! Wasn't it? Then why did he feel like something was embracing him. Why did he feel like he was being pulled out of this darkness. He couldn't comprehend any of it. that's when light hit him and he could breath again. He saw something that he could not identify as it looked at him. What was it doing? It was talking maybe even shouting. To who? Him.

These were the last conscious thoughts before he finally passed out.

* * *

><p>As Naruto finally woke up he felt horrible. He began to feel for his surroundings. "Where am I?" he said obviously to no one when all of a sudden he herd a voice. <strong><em>" In the in between of life and death, you humans call it Limbo, but I wouldn't try and move if I were you. Traveling to this area can be quite a strain on the body." <em>**Naruto turned around to find something he did not expect. A creature he had never seen before came into view. It looked liked to be half fox and half cat. Although it was much larger than any of the two its face was shaped like a cat yet it was thinner and out more like a fox. Its body was also shaped as a fox with paws like a fox. The weirdest part was the creature was purple.

"What…what are you?" Naruto asked stilled dazed

_**"I am hybrid you could say. Part Neko part Kitsune but you may call me Umeko. Its nice to finally meet you Naruto-san."**_

the cat-fox hybrid bowed to Naruto

Naruto just looked at Umeko. "What am I doing here? Am I dead?"

The hybrid laughed **_"Far from it no my dear boy but Kami-sama has asked me to bring you here body and soul to discuss a few things with you. You see I am one of her guardians and messengers. Kami-sama has seen a lot of potential in you boy and wishes that your life not be thrown away as easily as_** **_this. So Kami-sama has made a proposal. In exchange of you living you must stay here and train. For you see a demon named Takeshi is planning to take over your world and if you defeat him you will be allowed to live back on the human realm. Yet if fail you will be devoured by the demon and be forced to suffer eternal agony. Yet this is your choice. You can decline the offer and for better of a lack of term, die."_**

Naruto thought for what seemed like forever before he turned to Umeko with a new look in his eye. It was the look of determination "I'll do it." Umeko gave him a grin. **_"then lets begin shall we."_**

* * *

><p>Four and half years later we see Naruto sparring against Umeko, she had transformed into a human form to help out the process. <strong>"Keshi Saru" <strong>(obliterate) was he shouted a bright light was pushed out of the palm of his hand while he was in the air. Underneath him was a fox darting straight at Umeko making sure she could not avoid the attack. Naruto and the fox over the years had gotten on better terms, as Naruto had fought him one last time and he was finally able to control the fox, and had even made a summoning pack. Now Kyuubi could be out of the seal but with only a 1/3rd of his power. Hence the reason why he was only about half the size of Naruto.

As the blast hit a large crater formed and in the middle was Umeko. **_"Very good Naruto now I think it is time to face him. You know what to do."_**

Naruto landed on the ground now with a very determined look. There was no turning back now he had to destroy the demon and then he would be able to go back to his village. **_"Takeshi will be making his move tomorrow that is when you will strike. Make sure nothing fails or humanity will be destroyed."_**

Naruto bowed to Umeko "its been a pleasure to train with you Umeko-sensei."

Umeko smiled before performing a few hand signs making a seal with the kanji of return. **_"this is only percussion in case for some reason you decide run away for you will be returning back to the real world. Once there though head north, his hide out should be a little up that way until you see a giant mountain. You cant miss it for it is the only one in the forest. Only you will be able to see it. Once at the top use this seal and a door will open." _**she gave him a paper seal with the kanji for reveal. **_"good luck and farewell."_**

Naruto gave Umeko one last smile before he disappeared into a bright light.

Apon landing back onto the human world before he herd the fox speak **"You ready for this kit?" **Naruto gave the fox a determined look. "As ready as I'll ever be. Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:Aaaaaand cut alright thanks again everyone so ill try to update sooner anyway thanks again and review! Thanks soooo much Yuki flower out! XD! ****


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__alright I just wanna say I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in a long time busy with finals and SAT's and stuff anyway now that I'm on vacation I can write all I want soooo ya here ya go_

* * *

><p><em>They reached the top of the mountain the Kyuubi looked at Naruto. "<em>_**yep he's in their I can sense him"**_

"_Alright lets do this!" they entered the cave it wasn't hard to find the main room where Takeshi was going to be as there were not many hallways to go through. Finally they reached the end what Naruto saw would probably scar him for life. It seemed that Orochimaru was not the only one experimenting on human except Takeshi's method was much more brutal and gruesome. There was also a foul odor of crusted blood everywhere._

"_**Welcome Naruto I have been expecting you. Now finally I believe I will have a challenge before I destroy your fragile world." **__Naruto turned around to see a tall looking man about the same height as he. He had long dark blue hair that reached his shoulders and grey blue eyes, his teeth were sharp like a canine when he smiled an evil grin "tch! I'll be more than a challenge I'll destroy you! Kyuubi sit out this one I can take him." __**"Hm its your funeral kit. Fine I'll stay out of it for now." **__The Kyuubi disappeared and went back into the seal __**"be careful kit" **__was last thing Naruto heard from him. _

"_**HA! Foolish kid you think you can take me well then…BRING IT!" **_Takeshi charged at Naruto kicking towards his face Naruto blocked by grabbing his leg, Takeshi twisted in the air and kicked Naruto away. He again charged at Naruto this time bringing a punch Naruto ducked and swiped at Takeshi's feet. Takeshi jumped backed and created hand signs saying **"Fuuton Renkuudan" **(Embedded Steroid Blanks) the blast of air shot at Naruto with rapid speed Naruto also made hand signs at shouted **"Doton Doryuuheki" **(Mudslide Barrier) the wall came up quickly and blocked the wind. That's when Naruto drew out his sword and drew on some of Kyuubi's chakra_ 'hm I guess I do have to have some of his help' _Naruto thought with amusement the chakra surrounded the sword and moved out from the mud wall. **"Ah pretty clever trick bet could do better" **Takeshi brought out a staff and the chakra surrounding it was blue. Both clashed.

* * *

><p>'<em>this is getting ridicules!' <em>Naruto thought they had been fighting for four hours and it never seemed to end and Naruto was running out of chakra. _**'Kit use that justu' **__'fine but I'll need you to buy me some time' __**'got it' **_the Kyuubi appeared once again and charged at Takeshi while Naruto created five clones and sent them to help while he prepared for the final blow. This was is it, it was time to make it or break it.

Kyuubi and the Naruto clones chared at Takeshu, Kyuubi spat fire balls at him while the clones got in position. There was only one chance and they needed to do this right. Takeshi jumped out of the way yet was a little slow as he too was running out of chakra. The five clones got into a star like position. Takeshi wondered what was going on when all of a sudden he could not move. **"what is the meaning of this" **all of Takeshi's limbs were bind by a red glowing rope** "this is the chakra-shi ****rōpubaindo and you wont be going anywhere" **said the Kyuubi as the fifth clone put his palm out in front of Takeshi with a kanji 'placed still' on his hand. **"NO I CAN'T END LIKE THIS!" **He tried to struggle but he could not move. "Sorry to break it to you but I'm sending you back to the underworld" Naruto shouted from the sealing. He had completed all three hundred of his hand signs and pushed off the sealing he wanted to make sure he was as close as possible before he shouted "THIS IS THE END TAKESHI **KESHI SARU!" **

A huge explosion occurred destroying the cave. All there was left was a huge crater. Naruto landed on the edge as Kyuubi sealed back into him. In the middle was Takeshi barely alive as all of his bones were smashed. **"How, how did this happen I… I was the best no one could defeat me not even the gods." **Naruto walked up to him "like my friend before you, you let evil and power take over and you failed to realize that by growing stronger and gaining power selfishly would only weaken you now its time to take you back" Naruto raised his sword and ended him. As soon as he did a bright light appeared.

"_**Good work Naruto-kun now I must take his soul to judgment you have proven to be very worthy and Kami-sama has allowed you to live but be warned this will be your last chance." **_Umeko removed the seal from Naruto and began to fade along with Takeshi. _**"farewell Naruto hopefully I wont have to see you back in Limbo for a long time live long." **_and like that she disappeared.

"**Well kit I guess that's it huh" **Naruto looked on "oh no Kyuubi it is far from it."

- end flashback-

"That was you!" Konohamaru exclaimed "Man we were investigating for weeks trying to figure out what happened over there and who would have know that you caused such a mess." he seemed more and more excited as he went on

" So Naruto what do you plan on doing now that you're here?" Kakashi asked though he had a pretty good idea

"Well I was kinda hoping I make jounin or something like that haha" he said sheepishly

"Well then lets see what you can do how about a test to evaluate your skills?" Kakashi asked "Yah! your on sensei but I wont go easy on ya."

* * *

><p>Sakura was just returning from the hospital to the Hokage mansion. She had filled in here last reports and was going to turn them in and then take a nice bath at home. Ino wasn't there because she had an interrogation mission so she would be out for a week. That meant she had the house to her self. She reached the tower and was about to enter the room when she herd voices coming from the room. " Yah! your on sensei but I wont go easy on ya."<p>

She had to cut off there as she felt a presence behind her "ah Sakura-san its actually great that you came, something amazing has happen." said Udon from behind her

"Whats going on?" she asked

"you have to take a look for yourself." Udon smiled at her as they entered the room

"Ah Sakura just the person I wanted to see. I'm guessing you're here to turn in the hospital reports."

She handed them to Kakashi as she looked at the new comer in the room he was wearing a hood so she couldn't see his face. " Eh hm um sir I heard there was new?" she asked feeling a little uncomfortable as the new man was staring intensely at her.

"Ah yes you see this young man here has traveled from a very long distance for a very logged times. Could you do a standard check up on him to make sure everything is in order?."

"Yes hokage-sama"

"Ma ma enough with formalities we're all friend here oh and Konohamaru, Udon I do believe you still have gate duty."

"Maaaaan, fine come on Udon lets get back"

Sakura did her check up, he had only minor bruises and cuts but the amount of them were amazing.

"Alright sensei all good" she turned to the strange man that was staring at her "your turn, can you please remove your hood." the man looked at Kakashi before sighing and slowly took it off. What Sakura saw she could not believe, she couldn't move.

"N…No way N..Naruto"

"Hey Sakura hows it.."

He couldn't finish his sentence before four things happened almost at the same time as he was punched and flew back, caught,"NARUTO YOU,YOU!" she yelled hugged and then kissed him "I missed you." and kissed him again. 'Wait she's KISSING me!' Was the only thought going through his head before everything went black due to the long journey and this little meeting with Sakura it was just to much for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **so how'd you like it again sorry for the late update just been busy and all but now that its vacation ill try to write as much as I can. Anyway review and once again thank you soo much Yuki Flower Out! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. Sooooo sorry I'm late again but things happen and dates had to be changed. So here you go this is a renew of ch. 5 and a couple more chapters. Enjoy! :)

Naruto awoke from his slumber, still in a little daze.

"Ow. What happen?"

"Baka! You've been out for 3 hours! You had me worried."

Naruto looked to the voice. Sakura stood above him, looking at him with a hint of annoyance and glee.

"Neh. Sakura-chan, whatcha do that for?"

"Tch. You can be such a Baka ya know." Sakura said scrunching her face into a scowl but she couldn't hold it for long. Naruto could see how happy she was and there was a kind of twinkle in her eye. She looked beautiful.

'She always does.' He thought.

"So Naruto."

Naruto turned to the other voice in the room. It was Kakashi sitting behind the Hokage desk.

"Why don't you sit up and explain to us how you are back from the dead, neh?"

Finally realizing he was still laying on the couch in the middle of the room, Naruto sat up.

"Well, it started like this..." And with that Naruto began his long tale of adventure while he was away from Konoha.

"Amazing well judging by the skill you talked about you are defiantly at a high Jounin level, but I cannot judge you on words alone." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"So!" He said clapping his hands together, giving his ever famous eye smile releasing all tension.

"I propose a that spar should be in order, hmm?"

"Tch, sensei I've beaten you before what makes you think I can't do it again?"

"Hm? Oh no it won't be against me."

"Oh? Then who?"

"You'll see in three days time. It gives the others time to rest from their previous missions and you rest from your long travel."

"Others?" Naruto said confused.

"Oh you didn't think you would have just one opponent did you?" Kakashi said innocently.

"Hm." Naruto said smiling "I like a challenge. Bring what ever you got sensei." Naruto pumped his fist with a look of determination.

'I know you won't fail me.' Kakashi thought.

"For now get some rest, meet me in my office in 3 days at 1500 and we'll get this show started neh."

"You got it sensei, ano, if you don't mind sensei I'd like to keep my identity secret until after I do this test." Said sheepishly.

"Hm well if that's what you want who am I to stop you. Now on to more important matters. Living space. As you already know who your father is, I'm sure you know he must of lived somewhere in the village."

Kakashi got up and began searching through a scroll case.

"Ah here it is ?" He pulled out a smaller scroll covered in dust.

"This was meant to be given to you once you were 18 but since matters change I suppose now is better than never." He handed Naruto the scroll.

"It can only be opened by family blood of the Namikaze. It has a few other scrolls in there as well as a key and map to the house your father left you. It's not fancy or big just a simple family home."

Naruto looked grateful at the scroll.

"Thanks sensei."

"Mah, mah don't thank me." Kakashi said waving his hand.

"Now why don't you let Sakura show you around the village and what you've missed the past couple of years?"

"Hm? Oh, Sakura-chan I forgot you were here." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Baka!" Sakura hit Naruto on the top of his head. "How rude."

"Alright you two," Kakashi interrupted, "I'll see you in three day."

With that Naruto and Sakura bowed "hai sensei" and turned to leave.

-—-—-

It was quiet, an orange hue lay over the village as the sun set. Both parties refused to break the ice.

_'Oh Kami, what am I supposed to say to him? I missed you? Naruto I know it's been years but I've come to love you? No. No. That won't do ugh. Come on Sakura pull yourself together, just say something, anything! Why is so hard?' _

Sakura glance his way, the only thing that changed was that his whiskers were gone and his hair was now firery red and straight reaching just at his shoulders, it was a simple henge but you would only notice who he was if you took a long hard look at him, even then your thoughts of Naruto would be brushed off because he was supposed to be dead. He had taken of his cloak and he was wearing what appeared to be was an usual Jounin shirt except it was black with a thick orange line going down each of the arms. He wore long black cargo pants with a thick orange stripe down the side of his pants as well and finally black ninja sandals. His muscles clearly showed through his tight shirt.

'_My has he grown, he looks even hotter since last I saw him.' _

She look up again only to see Naruto catch her looking at him. She turned her head quickly, her face turning red. What she didn't see was the smile on Naruto's face as he thought she looked even more beautiful than ever.

"So?" Naruto said finally breaking the silence. "What has changed in this great village of ours?"

Sakura took a moment to compose herself before she answered. "Not much most of the Konoha 11 have made Jounin, Neji and Shikamaru have made ANBU, Ino is Head of Interrogation, I live with her for now, and Choji has three genin of his own. Tenten is married to Neji and she has retired three months ago, they have a kid on the way and she wanted to become a full time mother. Lee is still hyper self, Shino is an ANBU captain and Kiba is a Jounin instructor as well."

"What about Hinta-chan?" Naruto asked realizing Sakura had left her out on purpose. Sakura looked down.

"Well she...she has never been the same since we thought you died. After the war she devoted her life to missions and training. She cut us all off not even her team mates rarely saw her. Last I heard she became ANBU and request only S and SS rank missions, and I heard she hasn't failed one yet. I saw her two weeks ago during Tentens baby shower, her eyes were so cold it was kind of scary."

"My disappearance has effected her that much?" Naruto stopped walking.

Sakura stopped and turned around to look at him.

"It effected all of us Naruto, not just your friends but the whole village."

Naruto looked up surprised. "What do you mean?"

Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him to another direction. "Come I'll show you."

-—-—-

They arrived at the graveyard, Sakura pulled Naruto towards the center.

"Sakura why are we here?"

"Just follow me Baka." They continued to walk until Naruto saw three figures. The figures turned into statues not just any statues, but ones of his father on the right, his mother on the left and finally him in the middle the plaque read:

**THREE GREAT HEROES EACH SACRIFICING WHAT THEY LOVED FOR THE GOOD OF KONOHAGAKURE, MAY THEY FINALLY BE UNITED THROUGH THEIR PURSUIT OF PEACE.**

"What, what is this?" Naruto asked stunned.

Sakura smiled. "Look around, after you passed, Tsunade-sama wanted the whole village to remember you and what you fought for but not just you, all great heroes of Konoha."

Naruto looked around and was amazed statues of all the greats of Konoa were there, including Ero-senin and Jiji. To the left he saw with great sadness Tsunades' statue. He stepped closer reading the plaque:

**OUR FEARLESS LEADER, LEADING US THROUGH ONE OF THE GREATEST BATTLES EVER FOUGHT AND HELPING BRING PEACE BETWEEN THE HIDDEN VILLAGES. MAY HER EFFORTS BE FOREVER REMEMBERED AS SHE IS REUNITED WITH THE ONES SHE LOVED THE MOST.**

"When did this happen?" Naruto asked touching the plaque rereading it in his head.

"Last year. She passed away in her sleep." Sakura looked down and paid her respects. Naruto went quiet for a while, Sakura began to worry about his well being.

"I missed you Baa-chan it's nice to see you again." He whispered.

With that he turned and left.

"Come on Sakura-chan lets go find my new home." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. She could tell he was hurting but didn't know what to do.

'Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry. Tsunade-sama I hope you see him now and see how far he's grown.' They left the cemetery and started following the directions towards Naruto's new home.

_'Life sure is going to be different around here neh Kyuubi.'__** 'You're telling me Kit and it will defiantly be interesting.'**_


	6. Chapter 6

Once again. Me no own Naruto. That is all.

* * *

><p>It was dark when they reached the house. It was on the far end of the village and the last house on that street it was on a sort of hill that looked over most of the village and just like Kakashi had said it a simple home. As they walked inside Naruto noticed that the furniture looked like it was brand new. The coffee table and the couch in the living room gave a warm welcome to the traveling warrior, towards the back a wide hallway lead to the kitchen. A dinning table sat to the left near the front window so you could see the bushes and small shrubs outside, Naruto guessed his mother had a garden out there that she could look at as he saw patches of dirt ready to be used during the spring. He imagined his father would watch her lovingly as she would take care and pride of her growing garden during that time.<p>

Stairs led up to the bedrooms, the one on the right must have been his parents as there was a giant king size bed in the center of two night stands. Two doors sat on each side of the wall the left was a giant walk in closet which not inspected at closely looked empty, yet if you took the time to look there were seals at the bottom corner of the two sides of the closet, Naruto decided to inspect that later. On the other side of the room was a beautiful marble floor bathroom with a giant tub and shower the counter tops for the sink were a light gray granite.

Traveling to the other room Naruto noticed it was meant for him when he was a child. It was simple and small perfect for child. A crib placed on the far left wall near a window that looked over the hill onto the village. On the other side was a double size bed most likely meant for when he became too old for the crib and needed to sleep somewhere bigger it was placed perfectly so that even there he could look out the window and see the village, there was a dresser by the back wall next to a window that overlooked an open area.

They went down stairs again and traveled to the kitchen towards a back door that lead to the opening. Once outside Naruto noticed that it was a personal training ground and it was huge. Dummies placed carefully in different battle positions ready to be stricken, targets placed in difficult areas meant for perfect aim. Many weapons placed in cases protected from the weather near the far right. In the middle there was a pond that blocked the path between them and a dojo. The entire grounds were surrounded by forest, with a couple of trees here and there placed randomly around the training grounds. Naruto wanted to explore more but it was getting late and he had to admit he was getting sleepy and now that he thought about it a little hungry. As soon as that thought left his mind his stomach growled and he herd a giggle behind him.

"Naruto this place is beautiful, how about we go inside and I make is something to eat?" Sakura said with a smile.

"Sounds great!" Naruto said and they both went back into the house.

-—-—-

Sakura was able to find some vegetables, steak, and some rice and made stir fry for the both of them. She was a little surprised at first and didn't expect to find anything in the cabinets or fridge, but Naruto touched a seal that was on the left wall near the stove and when she opened the fridge there was food like it had been frozen in time. She was also able to make some hot tea.

Naruto was scarfing down the food, 'boy this is delicious I haven't had a real meal in months!' Naruto thought excitedly. As he was eating he looked at Sakura he noticed she was very quiet barely touching her food. He was across from her of the table, getting a better look at her he realized that she had changed, she had the diamond on her forehead like Tsunade did and she wore a similar blouse except hers was an off pink almost white, she still wore the same skirt with spandex and her cargo boots what really surprised him was her hair, tied in a short bun with two thick strands framing the sides of her face. He also couldn't help but to look at her bust, she must have grown about two or three sizes since he was gone. He quickly pushed any thoughts out of his head and look at her face. It had grown in with her forehead and her skin looked soft and porcelain, beautiful.

She glanced up and noticed that he was looking at her and quickly looked at her food again trying to shove some food in her mouth. 'Kami she is beautiful, I wish I could kiss her.' That's when Naruto remembered something right before he passed out earlier when Sakura hit him. She kissed him, she actually kissed HIM! He had to find out why.

"Sakura-chan I have a question."

Sakura looked up from her food he looked curious with a hint of hopefulness and happiness his eyes sparked with wonder. 'Those eyes.' Was all she was thinking, so much she almost didn't hear him speak as he asked quietly almost nervous, "why did you kiss me?"

Sakura felt a blush rush over her face she was almost redder than Hinata when she would talk to Naruto. "What?" Was all she could mutter out.

"Well at least I think you did, r..right before you knocked me out, I don't know maybe I was just imagining it, n...not that I imagine you kissing me all the time, it was just a thought that maybe, possibly you did. Did you?" Naruto rambled

Sakura didn't know what to say, 'should I tell him?' She began to speak fumbling on her words but as much as she wanted to tell him she couldn't speak the truth.

"I...I was just s...so excited to see you I don't know what came over me, but I w...was also confused as to what was going on, it was just a scramble of emotions really, just happy to see my friend standing there." She said the last part as quickly as possible. With that she shoved three bites in her mouth as quickly as possible and with a half full mouth said, "it's getting late I better go, but I'll come by tomorrow in the morning and we can get some training in maybe explore that dojo." And before Naruto could ask her to stay she was already by the front door. It was obvious she wasn't going to talk about this any more and she had to get back to Ino, she would be worried. Well that was the excuse she put in her head and with a quick goodnight she was gone.

'Well kit that was indeed... Interesting' Kyuubi said in his mind and with a quick poof the fox was in front of him "so big plans up ahead hmm?"

"Ya, I guess you're right this will be interesting." Naruto sighed and got up from the table. Beginning to collect the dirty dishes.

"Neh, kit I'm hungry." The fox whined.

"That training ground is surrounded by a forest I'm sure you can find something in there." Naruto said with more harshness than intended. Then with a little more lightness "just make sure you don't go all crazy scary on some unsuspecting villager alright? I'll leave the back door open for you." He said with a smile.

"Tch not like I couldn't get in if you didn't, I'm tied to you remember, so all I'd have to do is appear in that altered seal of yours." With that Kyuubi shrunk two sizes and eight tails disappeared.

"And don't worry I'll be back before anyone could even get a good glance of me." With that he disappeared into the darkness.

Naruto dragged himself upstairs, despite his new strength and stamina he was still very tired from his travels as he ventured three days without rest just to get to Konoha. He slumped onto his parents, what was now his, bed with one person on his mind. He knew she wanted to say more and he did too but if she found out what he really was, what he really sacrificed to leave the the underworld to be here again then she could never love him, no one could. 'Youre right Kyuubi, this will defiantly be...interesting.' With that last thought he drifted into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
